dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lín Eire
Lín Eire (リーン エーレ, Rīn Ēre) is a character in The Last Saiyan. She is a secondary point-of-view character in the story. Lín is a high ranking soldier in the Ordained and is the lover of her superior officer, Tess Kardas. She is an experienced and capable warrior on the battlefield, though she is not very loyal to her king, Jibal. Appearance Lín is a short and thin woman. She has pale skin, dark grey eyes, and dirty blonde hair that she wears very short. She is described as having a sharp, yet comely face in The Last Saiyan. She wears minimal makeup. Lin usually wears light clothes (like short shorts and a tank top) while not in her armor. Her armor is the heavy officer variant, being silver and bulky with a crimson cape. She has a high-crest helmet and energy ports attached to her wrists which can be activated by her neural implant. Personality Lín is an aesthetic and a romantic at heart. Her favorite thing to do is to spend private time with Tess; her second favorite thing to do is to paint. Lín always paints before going to battle, seeing it as a soothing type of meditating that will get her ready for the fight. She is constantly striving to find beauty in the world, which can be hard on the battlefield, where she is at during the majority of this story. Lín is not very loyal to Jibal. In fact, she is often quite annoyed at his kingly actions, seeing the boy as an inept ruler. This lessens her resolve and makes her question what she is fighting for. Still, being born into an upper-class family means that if she deserts, Lín will be ruining her entire family's position as well as her own, so she doesn't do that. Her lover, Tess Kardas, is more of a loyalist, and this is a point of contention between the two. Lín gets easily detached from the world around her, especially during battle. This is because she thinks that the less she feels, the quicker and more effective she can act. However, she does not like doing this, as going away inside means she is not acting as herself. History Lín was a soldier serving under General Tess Kardas in this story. During the first act, General Kardas led Lín and the rest of her troops into several battles against Sciaon Malbarion's armies. They won a few victories and lost a few battles as well. The orders General Kardas received during this time made Commander Lín lose much faith in the boy king's ability to lead. In the second act, Lín was introduced as a point-of-view character. During this act, she was mostly seen fighting and trying to escape the horrors of battle. Near the end of this act, she had an unexpected and dangerous meeting with another point-of-view character. Trivia *Lín's theme song is Silent Spring by Massive Attack. Category:Characters Category:New Characters Category:Main Character(s) Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Daughter Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Pure human Category:Leaders Category:Female Characters Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:POV characters